User talk:FlorenceSopher/Archive 2
Bless/Mira template addition need: *quest required to unlock (yes i know this is in the "effect" area, but it would be nice to have it in 1 central area in the template) maybe need: (kinda fluff) *desc block for the flavor text? *effect block (so they are in the template and not in the open area below it --fuzzy 00:21, 23 April 2007 (CEST) :just fyi, i've done the quest part of this. (both) templates now take a quest field. filled them all in too. well, except for the Innoruuk ones too, since those pages didnt exist yet, but i also updated the preload button templates, so i figure someone might make those pages soon and fill them in. also, you were missing the category field on one of the preloads, and the favor field on both. took care of that too. --UberFuzzy 12:53, 31 August 2007 (UTC) City/Zone thumblinks to POI maps :I have NO idea what you just said or asked. :) Could you rephrase it, please? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 05:28, 11 May 2007 (CEST) ::I am Charlie Clueless, playing EQ2, and I enter Neriak, City of Hate for the first time. I'm looking for a labeled map of the place. I go to the Neriak, City of Hate page, and I would find an unlabeled map. It's not intuitive to click the POI link in the menu bar. ::I exerted some Wiki-Fu and put an Image Map on top of the thumbnail picture of the Neriak POI map, so clicking it goes directly to the POI page, and not the image page. That's what I was trying to convey - people are going to look for POI maps of the two new zones, and making them easier to find is the idea. It can expand to POI maps in general, if you agree. If not - revision away. Rommie 20:14, 11 May 2007 (CEST) :::http://maps.eq2interface.com/ :::get that, install it. it adds ingame POI dots to maps, and adds maps for "indoor" dungeons :::and you can look from the web too. http://maps.eq2interface.com/map.php?zone_id=307 :::--uberfuzzy 04:10, 12 May 2007 (CEST) :::Hijack AND a solution to go elsewhere - I think I know my role now. Sheesh. Rommie 21:05, 12 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Huh? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 22:22, 12 May 2007 (CEST) :::::ah, the wiki-fu is strong here, but dont reinvent the wheel. improve it! (so you can patent it as your own 'new' thing lol). also, having an image map of pois on the wiki is great, but most people want the dots ingame. --uberfuzzy 07:35, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :::::I actually prefer both. It is fine to have an on-screen map covered in dots, but the problem with EQ2MAP is that, as a zone gets older, the dots continue to grow until you cant find a damned thing. I like havnig a map that I can read in plain english. It does not have to be precise and complete, just good enough to help these old grey cells remember where what I am looking for is probably at. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 16:54, 13 May 2007 (CEST) Halls of Seeing Page Florence, something is wonky with the Halls of the Seeing article. When I click on it, the article is displayed correctly but the rest of the page is in supersmall text. I'm unsure what is causing it, just a brief look at the article itself I couldn't find anything that would cause it - I think. I think it's in one of the templates or nested templates, but not entirely sure. Can you take a peek and see what's up? Maybe it's something on my machine that's doing it, I'm at work and can't try from home as well to see if it's isolated here... In the meanwhile I'll keep looking... :flo, start at the ogaming tag template, i think its in there --uberfuzzy 20:25, 15 May 2007 (CEST) ::I just went there and on my Firefox browser I am not seeing any problems... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:26, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :::i see what he's talking about, i've seen it before too, try here User:Uberfuzzy/sandbox all i've got on there is the ogaming tag, and it does it, i can post some ss's if you like. i think its that div not getting closed if no url is set --uberfuzzy 20:30, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :I just looked at the code for and the div IS closed outside the If. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:34, 15 May 2007 (CEST) ::lol, i figured it out, and your gonna laugh. its not directly the ogaming template, but more of mediawiki being "odd". what ever voodoo it does to turn a * into a bullet is interupting the template drawing that box around its self. and something is overflowing somewhere.--uberfuzzy 20:39, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Potions, Poisons and Totems Template_talk:EquipInformation#Potions.2C_Poisons_and_Totems :--Steve Stair (talk) 10:25, 24 May 2007 (CEST) Finally! A Solution to manually piping category entries! I don't know about you, but I don't think that "A" "An" or "The" should be included when sorting things in categories. For example, if you look at Category:Quests you'll see 100 or more quests that start with the letter A, all listed under A. "The" is even worse. Standard alphabetizing conventions say that we skip "A" "An" and "The" when we alphabetize anything. In the past, I've been manually piping my category links to solve this. For instance, for A Damsel in Distress is being placed in the Category:Quests category with the following line: Category:Quests Due to no pipe, it starts the sort with "A." As I said, that was one of my pet peeves, so I buckled down and wrote a template that fixes it for us. The only downfall is you'll have to edit just about every one of your templates that put articles in categories... Here's the fix (Assuming we're using A Damsel in Distress): Which will produce: Obviously, you'd pass the article name with ... bleh you get the point. Anyways, I made it, feel free to use it. --Lucutious 06:05, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Good work! There are actually only a couple to worry about.. QuestInformation, ItemInformation and POIInformation. I think that's it. Everywhere else we have always removed the small leading words. Of course, each of those three I change is gonna shut the site down for 30-60 minutes while it re-compiles all the pages. :( --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 07:23, 1 June 2007 (CEST) Wow, it's been over a month and this template has not been put to use. Are we waiting on something? I sure would like to see this happen sometime soon! :) --Cuksis 16:10, 5 July 2007 (CEST) :I did this a week or so ago, but maybe the mod did not take, as many weren't during that time. I will re-check it... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 16:40, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :::It worked, I just missed the first one for Category:Quests. That has been fixed now. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 16:45, 9 July 2007 (CEST) all*cats conversion is this Template:AllSummonerCats how you are going to do the others as well? --UberFuzzy 00:12, 11 June 2007 (CEST) I am trying NOT to do them all at once, as every time I edit a template at this level eq2i shuts down for 30-60 minutes (at least)... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 04:12, 11 June 2007 (CEST) :new solution was developed and rolled out to all 18 templates. done. --Uberfuzzy 17:25, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Template:QuestInformation and tradeskill writs I was going to add information about the Provisioner's crafting writ quests, since I'm a Provisioner in the game, and since this seems like the kind of information that EQ2I would want to have. However, under the "Difficulty" entry for the template, the current options (Solo, Heroic, Epic) don't really fit. I mean, it's a solo quest, but it seems more reasonable to define a new difficulty: Tradeskill. I was wondering if you would consider adding this as a "Difficulty" option to the QuestInformation template, or if you perhaps have an alternate solution. Thanks for your time and consideration. Piso :you know, i never thought about adding the crafting writs. well, i did, kinda, its on my planning notes for overhauling the whole tradeskill section.it wouldnt be that hard to add it as a valid option, but the "target" for crafting writs change semi randomly tho (esp think of sage ones) so putting in static information beyond the name, and coin reward would be intresting to do --UberFuzzy 05:53, 8 July 2007 (CEST) ::Well, if I understand you correctly, I don't know that it's necessary to specify the actual target items. I know that for Provisioning writs, the number of items doesn't change, even if the actual items change. Like, for "a difficult tier 3 catering order" rush job, I have to make 12 items in 8 minutes. The items I have to make change every time (sometimes I make Fayberry Wine, sometimes I make Vox Breath Beer, etc), but it's always 12 items. And it's always the same time limit. That's for Provisioner orders, but I imagine it's the same for all the other tradeskills. ::Piso Mojado 14:38, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :::i've got a 70 prov of my own, done far more then my share of writs too. the non-timed ones are twice (2x) as many crafts as the times ones, 12 crafts vs 6. what i'm more wondering, is it really worth having a page for every writ? who do we list as giving the writs? the status scales, so you'd have to list the white level reward (and deal with people complaining that when it was green it gave less), do we have a seperate writ page for "writ" and "writ (rush order)" ? --UberFuzzy 19:36, 8 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Depends on how anal we want to be, I guess. You probably know all of the following better than I do, but I'm just sorta ruminating out loud, virtually speaking... ::::There are 9 crafting professions that will generate writ quests. (Don't think you can get Transmuting or Tinkering writs, though I could be wrong.) And you can't get writs below tier 3. And each tier gets 3 levels of writ: Easy, Talented, and Difficult. :::::nope, no trans or tinkering. correct, writs start at t3 because its based on the L20 profession ::::SO! 9 professions x 5 tiers of writs x 3 different writs per tier x 2 types of writ (Work order or Rush Order) = 270 different individual writ quests. :::::math seems right, getting all the names would be intresting, but i'm sure someone out there would has it, i'll go poke calthine, or even domino ::::Personally, I'm the anal retentive type when it comes to this kinda stuff, and wouldn't have a problem at all putting in the individual quests per tradeskill class. :::::me too, just gotta make sure we have a standard way before it starts, or its alot of work doubling ::::As for who we would list as giving them, I think "Rush Order NPC" or "Work Order NPC" would be sufficient, and you could just label them as being obtained within a Tradeskill Instance. :::::well.... what about kelethin and neriak, who dont have 'instances' just an area? ::::Piso Mojado 19:53, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :::ok, after looking at the questinfo template, i dont think adding tradeskill is gonna work, one of the things that makes ts writs different from other types of writs is that they dont have *A* single npc and/or zone you can get them from. the difficulty field is used to build category links like " quests" like "Thundering Steppes Solo Quests", theres no good way (other then coding it to not build those links if diff=Tradeskill) to add TS writs as quests because they dont exist in 1 place, they are game wide and not npc/zone/city dependant. --UberFuzzy 19:43, 8 July 2007 (CEST) moot point deindent For Kelethin and Neriak, a link to Tradeskill Instance under a "Location" field would be sufficient, I think, since that page describes in detail what a tradeskill instance is, and also that Kelethin and Neriak don't actually have "instances", just free-standing collections of crafting equipment. But presumably the "Rush Order NPC" and "Work Order NPC" are near these free-standing collections, so we wouldn't be leading readers astray. Likewise, the quest giver could be listed as simply "Rush Order NPC" or "Work Order NPC", with those names being links to pages that provide a list of the actual NPC names for each tradeskill instance (or the tradeskill areas in Kelethin and Neriak). Those are my thoughts, at least. Piso Mojado 21:11, 8 July 2007 (CEST) :I've whipped up something at Category:Work Order (NPC Type) and Category:Rush Order (NPC Type) to give a better idea of what I'm talking about. Let me know what you think. :Piso Mojado 23:21, 8 July 2007 (CEST) ::Wow, y'all have been busy today! OK, here are my thoughts... I think a single page, giving information on regular and rush order tradeskill writs, a section on each Artisam page detailing how THAT professions writs work, and the aforementioned cats for the NPCs. There is NO need to make Quest pages for each writ, unless it is a redirect to the Writs section on the artisan class page. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 01:32, 9 July 2007 (CEST) ::: i wrote some stuff up to combine what piso had on the 2 npc cats plus a general writup on ts writting, Tradeskill Writs. --UberFuzzy 07:35, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Template:EquipInformation Hey goober, you messed something up when putting that...new feature... in the Equip Info template! Look at the itemlink on Jagged Crystalline Dagger for example. " " --Cuksis 22:32, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :fixed. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 22:48, 18 July 2007 (UTC) What's the Master Drop template for? As a general rule, we've been listing specific weapons as drops, but only listing "Master 1 of this tier" as a possible mob drop. What am I missing here for why we have this template? I'm sure it's something simple, but I'm not getting it right now.--Kodia 19:31, 27 July 2007 (UTC) I had an idea. A way to include Master I info without templating it throughout. IF you know who drops a master, create the Master I page as I did, then SpellInformation will see it and INCLUDE it into the spell page! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:25, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :a) isnt it kinda redundant with the lootdb link there? :b) i've still yet to find any information that there are any masters that are locked to 1 mob :--UberFuzzy 20:34, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well, it is not required since SpellInformation checks for it BEFORE it tries to include it, but it is there if we want to use it. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 20:41, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Difficulties with Move and E-mail Sorry about contacting you like this, normally I would try sending a personal message somehow. But I'm having 2 difficulties. First - I recently added a guide for the Shattered Vale Access quest timeline. The first quest has the incorrect title and I didn't realize it. And I was being so careful... heh Yes the title SHOULD be "Vale of the Shattering: Proof of Worth", but it's missing "the" in the title. When I tried to correct it, clicking the "Move" link, it switched over to the old eq2i.com address, and I don't have an account there. So I was not able to correct using the instructions I was given. Second - I have tried twice now to send a confirmation e-mail so I can clear my e-mail address. But the confirmation e-mail is not arriving in my e-mail inbox at all. I have cleared out all the spam and resent it in case it was being sent to my Spam window and I missed it. But I'm still not seeing it. I'm wondering if my address may be messing something up, as it has a period in the middle. (Example: jasmine.net@gmail.com) Is there anything you can do to help? Thanks for your assistance! ~Crystallyne :Hi Crystallyne. This is Admin Kodia answering for Flo, who might not be on right now. I've taken the liberty of moving the quest name you mentioned to the correct name. As for your email confirmation, I'm not sure what might be the problem. Could you expand a little on *where* this is happening? Which confirmation email? In your preferences? That might help Flo (or me or another admin) try and come up with something that might help.--Kodia 00:37, 28 July 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you for the help and response. As for the e-mail address... I just realized I am a dunce. I had gmail spelled wrong. *hides* Should be all better now!! :::I need to fix the URL in the Edit link in the CapCheck/SpellCheck template! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 03:03, 28 July 2007 (UTC) inter/intra trans subcats was wondering if you could give us some insight into why you made these? --UberFuzzy 00:48, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :All should be clear by now. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 02:08, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::I think he meant why did you create those categories in the first place, not what are those categories for specifically (as in what do they mean). They don't seem to have much use. :::I did it because there is no diff in the naming of carpets that take you from, say, twin tears to the docks, and carpets that take you to and from SS. So I used that schema to separate them. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 02:16, 30 July 2007 (UTC) i was refering to the subcats of the transportation category. theres not that many modes of transportation in the game, do we really need to separate them tween inter and intra, and some of them are in both. --UberFuzzy 04:58, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Unless it makes something else not work right, more categories never hurts us and only helps us. More categories means more paths to walk the DB. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 05:01, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Removal of EQ2-Daily.com Wiki From EQ2 Wiki List Why the removal of other external wikis from wikia's list? Isn't this site about gathering links to all resources? :Admin Kodia here, answering for Flo who might not have seen this yet: That's a good questions, sir. I'll see that it's corrected.--Kodia 12:55, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Admin Kodia here again. I still see EQ2-Daily listed. Could you paste a link here of where you saw it removed? I want to be sure we're looking at the same page so I can correct it.--Kodia 13:08, 2 August 2007 (UTC) This is where it was added/removed: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/EverQuest_2 -Cyan :AH. Ok that, sadly, is not something the EQ2i folks have any control over. That's something that the owners of Wikia.com control and as I understand it, they only list wiki that are based directly at wikia.com. The volunteers who run EQ2i aren't associated with the wikia owners, either. We don't have much say in it. However, EQ2i *does* list EQ2 Daily in their Web Resources page here. That's the best we can offer, unfortunately. Without any direct say in Wikia.com's daily operations our hands are, unfortunately tied. I wish there was something else we could do!--Kodia 15:39, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, anyone can edit that page, and I did last night. I did not remove any wiki's there, only reformatted what was already on it. EQ2-Daily.com was never listed there, as that page is for Wikia.com sites related to this topic. We still list EQ2-Daily.com at Community Portal. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 15:55, 2 August 2007 (UTC) I see I had posted it there at one point and it was taken off, but I understand that you guys cannot change any of that on the top level. Thank you for the explanation though and I do see we are listed on the external sites page that you guys have control over. Thanks for the help. -Cyan :The most recent revert was done by a Wikia staffer, JackPhoenix, who left the following edit summary... (don't spam your non-Wikia wiki here please. These description pages are meant only for wikis hosted by Wikia - that site is not a Wikia-hosted wiki.) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 17:37, 2 August 2007 (UTC) nothing useful to contribute to this conversation, just wanted to say /wave to cyan and the eq2daily crew. love the podcast. --UberFuzzy 18:41, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Yukichi put an Infinite Block on Cyanbane, but I got Jack_Phoenix to remove it. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 18:44, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Hello! *I am a recent new member to your awesome site, came over from EQ2i before the move. Oh! And Hello from Houston! I could throw a rock and hit ya. ;) - Kaimon :Welcome right back atcha! And a local, eh? What server do you play on? Maybe we could get together some time and meet. :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 23:32, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *I am actually on the Venekor server, and as it is a PvP server, I imagine it would not be of your interest to venture there. but if you decide you'd like to see what the dark side has to offer, please do send me a tell! Alternately, I would be happy to make a character on your server and discuss the past, future, and the present of our world. I live for good conversations! Lets make a date! ;) -Kaimon Error in Template:Named There seems to be some kind of error in the Named template. For example, if I put , then it shows up as } ( see? ). I checked and made sure that all pages were doing this, and it seems they are. --Cuksis 14:33, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :OK. Looking into it... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 14:36, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Fixed. Rolled back to last version edited by me. Locking template. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 14:43, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Main Page links for Admins The "links for Admins" is showing up for non-admin users (such as myself). Just to let you know =) --Lordebon 01:50, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :OK, thanks! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 04:53, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::Gah! Turns out that is NOT a standard MediaWiki magic word! It is supported by a javascript-let. I am trying to find someone that can tell me how it is done. until then, everyone will see those links... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 06:29, 14 August 2007 (UTC) When fill in the blanks fail Wow, that audit request page so totally doesn't work for the housepets audit request. It's nothing even remotely close to what we need. I guess we just found the perfect example of when not to use it. LOL.--Kodia 03:16, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Already working on it to fix it. I also realized that and fail when used on a Category: page... working on that too! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 03:19, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::Now it works. Had to use /Audit --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 03:48, 15 August 2007 (UTC) LoN Template I've edited the LoN template to add a ifeq condition to it so that it doesn't mark the main LoN category as being within itself (which creates an ugly little recursion in the subcategories area). --Lordebon 04:50, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :I had noticed that and was gonna fix it myself, but I forgot. Thanks. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 04:54, 15 August 2007 (UTC) User defined CharInsert Try adding something like this to your (unless you use another skin besides monobook, then use /skinname.js). The simplest usage is: var wgCustomCharInsert = []; //only needed once wgCustomCharInsertwgCustomCharInsert.length = { 'tagOpen': 'Opening tag', 'sampleText': 'Sample text', 'tagClose': 'Closing tag'}; And you can use JS variables like wgUserName and wgPageName (view a page source, they are near the top). wgCustomCharInsertwgCustomCharInsert.length = { 'tagOpen': 'Category:' + , 'sampleText': 'Pages about ' + wgPageName, 'tagClose': ''}; The only caution, is that you have to escape single quotes with a backslash. So for example to include a bold button: 'tagOpen': '\'\'\'';. Also, you can rename the default name of "Custom Edittools" to something else in MediaWiki:Common.js. --Splarka (talk) <Staff> 06:50, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :Umm, I added the code and changed the first one to a string I need to use when editing the News Panel, but it did not create an extra dropdown option in edittools. Am I assuming incorrectly where it should have shown up? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 19:10, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Templates Dropdown on New Pages http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/EverQuest_2_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal Thought you might want to see that. I've not gotten into touching those yet. I can muck about and will likely get it, but I figure you can do it faster. --Kodia 18:16, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Russian-language version for eq2.wikia.com Hi Florence. This is not really a question for me. :) Technically it's doable. But since it's not something I've seen done in the past, I sent your question to the Community Team. A com team member should contact you shortly. Regards, TOR 12:38, 27 August 2007 (UTC) png images in the equipment template Is there any way to make the template look for png images first and THEN look for jpg images? The png images look so much better and I planned on uploading TONS more in the very near future. The way it is set up now, the link makes you go to the jpg or upload a jpg version, even if there is a png version available and listed under iname. | --Cuksis 19:10, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :IF iname is defined it should be using iname, not the default of .jpg. I will check on it. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 19:15, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Fixed it. The new code at the bottom of EquipInformation was not checking iname first. Soon I am going to move the pic back to the right side BUT it will be in a collapsible window that will be collapsed by default so if you wanna see it, you just pull it down. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 19:53, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Sweet, thank you! --Cuksis 20:00, 27 August 2007 (UTC) problem wiht casting info take a look at User:Uberfuzzy/sandbox found the bug on one of the blessing/miracles, dont rememeber which. something is wonky in T:CastingInformation. something to do if aoerange is filled in, but maxtargets isnt. whole thing could stand to be cleaned up, converting the 's and maybe moving to wikitable --UberFuzzy 13:04, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Fixed. It has to do with a base assumption I made a long time ago, which I just found out 2 nights ago was wrong. } is the issue. I thought default would display if var was blank or undefined. WRONG! default only displays if var is undefined. Correct usage is }| }|default}}. so in the case of } this evaluates to ''. since 5 's is BOLD ITALIC, 6 leaves an extra ' displayed in bold italic. I fixed it in CastingInformation (and converted an If) but we are gonna see this in other places... MANY other places. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 17:51, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::very interesting disco, i'll keep that in mind. -fzy Finished Shimmering Citadel/Audit, Now What? I've finished the inventory of the critters and places in Shimmering Citadel. Someone else needs to figure out the discovery POIs, I don't have a toon capable of visiting the zone who hasn't been everywhere already. I followed the instructions about the page header edits to show the audit is complete, so what happens next? Should I start building monster pages? --Sigrdrífa Valmær of Lucan D'Lere Yup! That's the idea! I will add a note to the News Panel and hopefully get you some help. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 16:53, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ''I was able to get logged in from work and finished uploading images and roughed out the monster and POI pages, so mostly done. I'll try and get the last few pictures that I missed earlier. I had problems doing NPC and some name pics. I used the sidebar Upload so the images are there, and iname points to the PNG files, but a few don't show up. --69.19.14.20 02:22, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Can NPCS still have their images uploaded on their pages? I've noticed I've been unable to upload images of npcs anymore. For example on the page Rada Stoutheart there is no longer an option to upload an image on the right hand side of the screen. Is something wrong or was that removed? --LyokoYumi 12:08, 2 September 2007 (EST) :There should be... I have broken and fixed this a dozen times this week... hang in there. I THINK if you use the Upload file option in the sidebar menu and upload either Rada Stoutheart.jpg or Rada Stoutheart.png, it WILL appear on the page. I am working on the rest, but I HAD to go to sleep at 3am... --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 17:02, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah uploading it from the sidebar seems to have worked for the time being. --LyokoYumi 14:49, 2 September 2007 (EST) the problem with diffs one of the symptoms is your sig, all the wiki code in there HAS NO SPACES ANYWHERE in it, its treating it as 1 long word and cant line wrap it. same thing on the templates, sometimes a LONG stretch of code with no spaces gets made. --UberFuzzy 20:16, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Really? I will take a look, but my sig should not be in the diff unless the sig was changed... and even then it would just show , not a 1k long string! (talk/contribs/Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/contribs/my templates) 22:54, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::actually, no that chunk i posted in the pre's doesnt. theres a space after your server name, before the (, but until the space in "Florence's Templates", theres NO space at all, that is making it a "word" --UberFuzzy 01:13, 3 September 2007 (UTC) need help widgit you know the dpl better then i do, and i cant find the docs anywhere. i dont know if the fact check list is a good idea, maybe just the count of fact check articles with the link to the cat. maybe if possible, could you only make it show the titles of FC stuff if it is "new", like if the last change to it was in the last 2 weeks or something? --UberFuzzy 00:42, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :I MAY be able to show count only, but new or not may be beyond the design limits. The idea, to my mind, was to keep the FactCheck request current in everyones minds. There were alot more of them, and I knocked them all out. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk / contribs / my templates) 03:41, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :ok, then can FC be the last thing on the list? --UberFuzzy 05:27, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ::It is, unless you count Tier 0 Quests (which should NEVER have anything in it...) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk / contribs / my templates) 05:44, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Equipment Information Could you possibly enter a slot3 to the template? doesn't need to show in every one, but at least have the option there. Shimmering Ring of the Djinn --Cuksis 15:01, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :done. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk / contribs / my templates) 19:10, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks a ton! How do you think we should handle to Flowing Thought, Regeneration, and other changes in this newest update? --Cuksis 18:45, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Would it be best to just put them in the addlstatboost that you created recently (like i did in Signet of Googhan) or make new fields? --Cuksis 18:52, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :They are displayed as Effect Names. I would put them there, but link them. Like effectslist=+1 Power Regeneration| --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk / contribs / my templates) 19:00, 12 September 2007 (UTC) template cleanup i did some more template cleanup last night. was alot more careful this time, dont think i broke anything. also, in my great #if hunt i found some OOOOLD templates, i marked for delete, wanted you to take a look at them before i/you delete them. they were all unused, and long since upgraded to new/different things. i think i may have just about gotten rid of the use of . atleast all the major ones. gotta wait till the cronjob runs again to clear out the linkbacks. --UberFuzzy 09:45, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Ancient Teaching lvl 53 spells Hi, regarding to some of the spells I have added eg. to Category:Coercer - Mana Cover. You can find more information at http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=381844. It is a new spell and is being sold in Majdul as "Ancient Teaching of..." at least I bought it under this name last Sunday. And it is level 53 :-) -- Alinor Mon Sep 17 12:43:51 UTC 2007 :Yes, I'm a bit confused by the lack of Shaman, most Scout, and most Fighter abilities. Do they just not have the initial lvl 35 spells to upgrade? Or did SoE seriously forget to add them? ::Not a clue, but I just grabbed the ones that are available, and they are TRADEABLE for now, so get thee to a court and buy them all! And be sure to ask your guildies for Scholars that need them and don't have court access so you can buy them for them too! 8g ea... --Florence Sopher (talk / contribs / my templates) 13:54, 18 September 2007 (UTC) #eq2i Hi Florence, This is just a courtesy message to let you know that I have removed Splarka from the access list. He has resigned as a member of staff and requested that his access be revoked. Regards, Manticore 11:59, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I am sorry to hear that. I learned a great deal from him, and shall miss him. --Florence Sopher (talk / contribs / my templates) 03:51, 4 November 2007 (UTC)